Moving On
by Miragee
Summary: The group suffers a horrible tragedy, and it's obvious that there's only one thing they need to do now...get out of Zombieland once and for all. Rating for violence and language.
1. The Day it All Changed

_**Hello all! So, I got this idea in my head a few days ago for a Zombieland fic, and it would just NOT go away. This is my first real attempt at fanfiction that isn't based off a book series, so I hope you enjoy it! :]**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing about Zombieland. The rating is mainly for language and violence.**_

* * *

It had been four months exactly since the United States had turned into Zombieland.

Columbus didn't know this, of course, since there was no real way of keeping track of time in Zombieland. It wasn't like there were any newspapers to check for the date, and Columbus had stopped counting how many days he'd been on the road a long time ago.

No, he was counting from a totally different date now. The date that Wichita had died.

It had been three weeks, four days since they'd gotten ambushed in Kansas City. They'd stopped at a local grocery store that had a gas station in the parking lot so they could refuel and stock up on food and supplies. They'd been in the produce section when seven zombies piled out of the freezer of the nearby bakery. If they hadn't taken them by surprise, if they hadn't let their guard down—they'd have been able to fend them off with ease. Instead, that slight second hesitation had cost Krista Thomas her life.

After she'd gotten bitten, both Columbus and Little Rock refused to accept that it was happening. She screamed at them, using every last bit of her sanity to try and convince them to finish her off before she ended up hurting them. Columbus had watched with teary eyes as the first girl he'd ever truly cared about transformed into a hideous beast right in front of him.

As she started to turn over, Little Rock had the sense to grab his hand and start dragging him out of the store. They'd finished off the seven zombies before they noticed that Wichita had been wounded, so they sprinted for the parking lot before the zombie version of Wichita got to her feet and began to pursue them.

They ran at Tallahassee, screaming and trying to explain what had happened, but the words that were coming out of their mouths made no sense. It was only when he saw Wichita charging after them that he understood what was going on. Little Rock and Columbus piled into the back seat of the car, and when Columbus saw Tallahassee grab the shotgun from the front seat, he pulled Little Rock close to him and covered her ears, demanding she shut her eyes.

Squeezing his own eyes shut as well, he let a single dry sob escape his throat after he heard the sound of two shots firing in the parking lot. After that, it was just silence, save for the cries of Little Rock, who mourned her sister in Columbus' arms.

* * *

Those few days after the incident had been complete silence. Tallahassee was not a man of emotion, that was for sure, but Columbus caught him dabbing his eyes every once in a while when he thought no one was watching. Little Rock eventually began to speak a little after a week or so, signaling when she was hungry or needed to stop and use the bathroom. Columbus took a little longer to find his voice—it took him nearly two weeks to finally start talking again.

Little Rock decided it would be helpful if they all took some time to remember Wichita, and to tell stories to try and cheer themselves up and accept what had happened. _Wow, girls really do mature faster than boys,_ Columbus thought to himself when the young girl suggested the idea. They went around the car and swapped stories—Little Rock did most of the talking, since she had a lifetime of stories compared to the few weeks Columbus and Tallahassee knew her—and after a few more tears were shed, they began to make peace. Krista was at peace now. That was the one thing that helped Columbus feel somewhat normal again. She wasn't suffering like the other poor souls who'd been infected.

Still, he knew Little Rock was still suffering, even if she was trying to be happier for their sake. Columbus could pretend to smile and laugh with them as much as he wanted, but nothing could stop the giant hole from forming in his heart. He tried to convince himself that he was being silly, and that he'd barely known her a month when she'd been attacked. In fact, the only real detail he knew about her past life was her name, and the fact that she'd had a sister. He never really got a chance to ask her about her hobbies, her favorite bands, favorite movies—they'd never gotten to know each other, and now he never would.

Yes, that was what Columbus was missing the most. He didn't miss what they'd had—he missed the possibility of what they could have become.


	2. Geneva

They had been heading to Florida when the ambush came, because Tallahassee had wanted to stop one last time at his house to grab a few more things he'd left behind before they headed to the border. Columbus had not wanted to stop in Ohio—he'd already accepted the fact that he had lost his former family and adopted a new one, so there was no need to revisit that life. Once they hit up Florida (and possibly raided Disneyworld, to humor Little Rock; Columbus wasn't sure it was a good idea, considering the last time they'd broken into a theme park) they were going to head to Mexico. They'd heard that the borders were locked up pretty tightly, which was understandable. Or maybe they'd turn around and head to Canada. They hadn't really decided yet, but hell, they had all the time in the world.

Once they finally picked a place, they'd set up a new life somewhere. They could put all this zombie nonsense behind them. They could move on.

Little Rock, who'd always been interested in visiting places she'd never been before, wanted to go to Chicago on the way to Florida. While it was a bit out of the way, she'd just suffered a huge loss, and Tallahassee gave in. He refused to go into the city however, since they'd learned in Los Angeles that large cities tended to be ideal hunting grounds for zombies. He lingered in the suburbs outside the city, so that Little Rock could get a good view of the skyline, before finding a rather upscale neighborhood for them to spend the night in.

They'd learned through their travels where the safest houses were—you needed to pay close attention to the surrounding debris. If there were a ton of overturned cars, burnt down trees, and broken televisions in the area, it was a pretty safe bet that the local zombies had already cleaned the place out. While it wasn't the best place to look for supplies, it was probably the safest as far as sleeping quarters went.

They found a small white house in the middle of an upper class neighborhood, with a large front yard that was littered with debris. It was clear that at some point, a battle of some sort had broken out, and there were two burnt out sedans parked in the middle of the yard. Judging from the bloody clothes and shoes they found as they entered the house, it was pretty clear who the winners of that battle had been. It wasn't the humans.

Carefully making their way into the house, guns drawn, the group began their inspection of the house. The first floor was a lot smaller than the front of the house would suggest, and after a few minutes of intense searching, they determined the first floor was safe. While Tallahassee stayed downstairs to barricade the windows and the back doors (and probably to search the pantry for traces of a Twinkie) Little Rock and Columbus headed upstairs.

Most of the rooms had been trashed, but it didn't look like a zombie had rummaged through the items in the bedrooms. No, there had definitely been a human here at some point. Perhaps other survivors, looking for supplies?

They entered the master bedroom and Little Rock threw out her arm to stop Columbus. He'd been focused on the dressers and the open closet door and hadn't noticed the closed door in front of them. He assumed it was the master bathroom. There was a light on inside the room, and through the small gap between the floor and the door, they could see the faint shadow of movement. Someone—or something—was in there.

Little Rock took the initiative on this one, hoisting her gun up so she was adequately armed before charging forward and kicking open the door. Columbus followed, armed with his own two barrel, expecting to see at least one, maybe two or three, zombies waiting for them.

Instead, there was a girl, who shrieked in terror as Little Rock broke down the door. She fell backwards into the tub, hitting something on the way down and causing a loud banging noise to vibrate through the small bathroom. The fall would have been a lot worse if there hadn't been a number of blankets and sleeping bags piled up in the tub already. There was a hiss, and Columbus jumped, pointing his gun at the window and shooting out of fear. There was an orange calico cat lounging on the windowsill and thankfully, the shell he had just fired missed the cat and hit a small flowerpot instead, causing a rainstorm of clay pieces and dirt to fall on the girl who had just fallen in the tub.

The cat jumped off the windowsill and onto the toilet, eyeing Little Rock and Columbus with obvious distrust. The girl threw her arms in the air and began to shout, "I'm not infected, I'm not, I swear!" and the two survivors began to lower their guns. As she tried to climb out of the tub, brushing dirt and pieces of flowerpot out of her hair, Columbus got his first good look at her.

She looked to be about his age, maybe a year or two younger, and also looked like she hadn't eaten in about a week. As she pulled herself out of the tub with her skinny, lanky arms, she winced and rubbed her forearm, which had apparently been the source of the loud banging as she toppled over the edge of the tub. Columbus could tell by the mark already forming that by morning, she'd have a giant black and blue bruise to show off. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, and even though she had obviously taken advantage of the shower recently, she had dark roots shooting out of her scalp, nearly an inch long at this point. She was wearing a loose brown flannel shirt that did absolutely nothing for her figure, and skinny jeans that didn't even cling to her frame anymore. All and all, she looked like she'd been through hell and back, but he could hardly blame her for that. He was sure that if he looked in the mirror right now, he wouldn't look much better.

The girl glanced at the machine gun sitting on the tiled counter near the sink, but it was far too out of her reach for her to make a move for it without Little Rock blowing her head off. Instead she bit her lip and looked at them nervously, her eyes growing wide as the sound of a seriously pissed off Tallahassee approaching grew louder and louder.

"What the fuck is going on up here? What the hell are you two doing, playing target practice?" he shouted as he charged into the bathroom. He stopped when he caught sight of the girl, however, and took a few moments to size her up. When he decided that she wasn't any harm to them, he motioned for them to lower their guns, but not before he picked up the girls machine gun off the counter. He wasn't going to take any chances with her.

"So…this your house?" he asked her.

She shook her head, causing a few blonde strands of hair to fall out of her braid. The cat continued to watch the scene unfold from his spot on the toilet seat.

"No. I've been staying here for about…two weeks now," she explained. That explained why the rooms had all been trashed, and why she'd turned the tub into a makeshift bed. But why make a bed in the bathroom when there was a perfectly good bed right in the next room?

Apparently, Tallahassee was asking himself the same thing. "What are you doing sleeping in here?" he asked her.

She pointed to a set of French doors that led out to a balcony that Columbus had not noticed until now. "The balcony is next to a trampoline outside. If the zombies come in the house, I can run out there, jump onto the trampoline, and get away," she explained. It seemed like a pretty good escape plan, but Columbus knew that sometimes, even all the planning in the world couldn't save you from a horde of ravenous zombies.

Well, at least she'd seemed to have mastered rule number 22. When in doubt, know your way out.

Tallahassee didn't say anything, he just looked from the balcony to the girl to the cat and then back to the girl. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

The girl shrugged.

"Well, then where you running from?" he asked.

"Geneva," the girl answered. "It's in New York," she added.

"Ok Geneva. I'm Tallahassee—this here is Little Rock and Columbus. If you don't mind, we're gonna camp out the night here with you, that ok?" he asked.

Geneva nodded, although Columbus was pretty sure Tallahassee would have told Geneva to fuck off if she didn't agree to it. Once that was settled, Tallahassee took her gun and headed out the door, leaving her there with Columbus and Little Rock.

Geneva looked as if she wasn't sure what had just happened, but after a few moments regained her senses and walked over to the toilet, scooping up the orange cat in her arms. Little Rock turned and followed Tallahassee downstairs, and it was just Columbus and Geneva in the bathroom.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. Ever since she'd crawled out of the tub, all he could think about was how hungry she must be. They'd scavenged enough food over the weeks to feed them all happily for days, so it wasn't like they didn't have food to spare in the back of their Cadillac.

"Do you have food?" she asked in shock, almost as if the concept was unheard of to her.

Columbus blinked awkwardly at her, a bit taken aback by her response. "Erm, yeah, we have a bunch of it, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if…"

He trailed off with a shrug. Geneva could have all the food she wanted, at least if it was up to him. She nodded, and he motioned for her to follow him out to the car.


	3. An Invitation

Columbus led Geneva down the stairs, walking past Tallahassee and Little Rock in the living room, where they were setting up some air mattresses they'd picked up at a Wal-Mart in Las Vegas. He opened the door and raised his gun, just to be on the safe side, and scanned the lawn to make sure no zombies had shown up within the last five minutes. The coast was clear.

He opened the trunk and pulled out the first thing he could find in the large blue cooler they had in the back, which was a simple loaf of French bread. He scanned it over really quickly, just to make sure it wasn't molding, and when he determined that it was edible, he handed the whole loaf to her. She placed the cat down at her feet and ripped open the seal on the bread, ravenously taking a bite of it and gnawing at it hungrily.

How ladylike.

"Don't go too fast—if you haven't eaten in a while and you suddenly binge yourself, you might get sick," he explained to her. She paused and looked at him in shock, like she couldn't believe he was trying to slow her down. He shut his mouth and she resumed her furious eating, so instead his attention was turned to the cat that was currently pawing around their feet.

"What's the cat's name?" he asked her.

She shrugged, and once she stopped eating to take a breath, she looked up at him. "I dunno. Just found him wandering a few weeks ago and he's stuck to me ever since. I figure the right name for him will just come eventually," she explained.

He just nodded in reply. He watched her scarf down a good amount of bread before she finally stopped, wrapping up the remaining bread for later. As she secured the plastic wrapping to assure that the bread didn't harden, he turned back to the small pile of groceries they had accumulated in the back of the Cadillac.

"Do you want some more? Some Cheetos or…something?" he asked. He felt bad offering her only the bread. "They're a bit stale but still edible…"

"No, it's ok, I don't want to take all your food," she insisted, tucking the remainder of the bread loaf under her arm. He shook his head, indicating that she was foolish to think that.

"Seriously, take some. We can fend for ourselves, I swear. You did get a good look at Tallahassee's biceps in there, right?" he asked. His remark earned her a small chuckle and, biting her lip, she reached forward and grabbed a large bag of Fritos from the pile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you moved on? Tried to find more food and supplies?" he asked her. It seemed weird to stick around in one place, starving to death when you could simply grab your machine gun and keep moving.

Geneva's face turned about as bright as a tomato, and she looked down at her feet. "Well, to be honest…it's nothing, really. I just like sticking in one place. It's safer," she explained.

Columbus could tell right away exactly what her deal was. She was scared of the outside world. Honestly, who could blame her? The only reason he'd survived this long was because he approached the world of Zombieland like it was a mouse trap ready to spring into action at any second. He was cautious because everything scared him, and that was how he had survived. Geneva was scared too, but rather than face her fears, she chose to sit in a bathtub and avoid them all together.

Mumbling a quiet thank you, Geneva grabbed her Fritos and her bread and hurried back into the house.

* * *

Geneva stayed locked up in her room for most of the night, so the three of them settled into their makeshift camp area in the living room without bothering her. Tallahassee was disappointed to discover that the microwave didn't work, so they were stuck feasting on beef jerky and chocolate chip cookies for dinner. Shortly after they finished, the orange cat wandered into the room and despite Tallahassee's attempts to scare it off, it stayed put in the cushy armchair near the window, watching them with interest.

"I swear that cat isn't normal," Tallahassee mumbled. "What animal just sits there spying on ya all day?"

"I think he's cute," Little Rock said with a smile, sitting up and petting the cat. At first the orange calico tensed up, but after it sensed that Little Rock meant it no harm, it relaxed and began to purr.

"So, what do you think her deal is? Just sitting in this house all by herself, not even trying to get out into the outside world…it seems a bit odd, doesn't it?" Columbus piped up. Tallahassee didn't answer at first, instead looking up the staircase to make sure she was still in the master bedroom. The door was still closed, and the light was still on.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't really give a fuck. Tomorrow we'll move on and hopefully make it to Tennessee by nightfall," he told him. Just as Columbus had suspected. Still, that wasn't going to stop him from pursuing the issue further. They'd gone weeks without meeting another survivor, and now that they had, they were just going to ignore her?

"Wait, you think we should just leave her here to starve?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the two of them. Little Rock looked like she wasn't sure what to say, and Tallahassee's jaw dropped in shock.

"What? You want me to bring her along with us? What do I look like, fucking Daddy Warbucks?" he exclaimed. Columbus could understand why Tallahassee was so annoyed—he'd barely accepted Columbus into his car that day they first met, and Wichita and Little Rock had sort of forced their way into his heart—by stealing his cars repeatedly.

"It's not like she can do any damage. I think she's scared of her own shadow," Columbus explained. He was going to say that she seemed jumpier than he was, but he refrained. He needed to convince Tallahassee that this girl wasn't a threat. Somehow, he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her here. He was sure that if they did, she'd starve eventually, or become so weak that zombies would be able to run her down no problem. Shouldn't they try to save as many human lives as possible?

"It might be fun to have another girl around," Little Rock piped up. Columbus studied her face and was sure she was thinking of Wichita. While Geneva obviously wasn't her sister, she was a somewhat adequate replacement. Little Rock needed another girl to look up to in her life, even if she really wasn't anything at all like Krista.

"Why, so you two can sit and talk about boys and makeup and how cute Garfield over there is?" Tallahassee asked, gesturing to the cat on the armchair. As he spoke, the sound of movement upstairs caught their attention, and Columbus put a finger to his lips.

Geneva walked down the stairs and cautiously entered the living room. "Um, hi," she said with a smile, raising a hand to wave in greeting as she entered the area. "I was wondering, do you happen to have, um…more Fritos?" she asked quietly.

Columbus nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said, sitting up and wandering over to the pile of food they'd brought in from the car. He located the Fritos and tossed the bag to her.

"Thanks," she told him as she caught the bag. She didn't rip into them right away, but instead looked around at the group awkwardly.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" she asked with a small, friendly smile. Tallahassee shot him a nasty look, but Columbus chose to ignore him. Despite the fact that he knew the Florida man would make him pay dearly for what he was about to do, he wasn't going to just let the girl starve here.

"We were actually wondering if you'd be interested in joining us on the road. We're trying to get out of Zombieland once and for all, and we'd like for you to tag along," he told her.

Oh lord, he could practically feel Tallahassee shooting him a death glare from across the room. Little Rock let out a gasp of surprise mixed with excitement, and Geneva just looked confused.

"Wait, you mean…travel across the border with you?" she asked, her eyebrows rising as she looked from Columbus to Tallahassee, who was clearly not hiding his distaste for Columbus' recent outburst.

"Yeah. You can't hide in this house for the rest of your life," Columbus mumbled.

"Come with us! We're stopping in Disneyworld," Little Rock chimed in.

"MIGHT stop in Disneyworld," Tallahassee corrected her, still grumpily staring at the back of Columbus' head.

Geneva bit her lip and looked at her boots. Columbus wasn't sure if she was seriously considering the idea or trying to figure out the politest way to reject them. He found himself hoping it wasn't the latter.

"Well, I mean…I suppose, if you don't mind…actually, do you think there will be a lot of…erm…run ins? With the infected?" she asked nervously.

Columbus never thought he'd met someone in his life who was more scared of the outside world than he was. "Usually on the road we don't run into many, it's just when we stop…"

He cut himself off. Oh God, Wichita. He couldn't stop himself from replaying her death over and over in his head…he peered down at his sleeping bag and tried to stop himself before he let himself get too emotional.

Geneva bit her lip again and began to play with the bottom of her braid. "Umm, I mean…I have my machine gun, I should be fine. If you don't mind me coming with…" she added, glancing at Tallahassee again.

"No, not at all," Columbus muttered quickly before Tallahassee could interject. Geneva smiled and quietly muttered thanks.

There. It was done with. Columbus knew that no matter how pissed Tallahassee was, he wouldn't tell the girl that she had to stay behind now that she'd agreed to go with.

"You know you can sleep down here with us. We'll protect you if the zombies come," Little Rock informed her. Geneva grinned and nodded, announcing she was going to grab her blankets upstairs before leaving the room. Little Rock jumped up and ran upstairs after her to help.

Fuming, Tallahassee stood up and walked over to where Columbus was. He didn't say anything, he just glared at him before finally finding his words.

"I think this one deserves…80 percent power," he told him.

Columbus gulped and stood up straight. He didn't even know what to say in his defense, and knew the only way to make things right was to just accept his punishment. "Ok," he said quietly, barely finishing his sentence before Tallahassee wound and hit him square in the shoulder, knocking Columbus down flat on his back.


	4. The New Companion

A few hours later, Tallahassee had finally gotten over Columbus' little act of betrayal and actually started to make an attempt to get to know Geneva after she settled down in the living room with them. She didn't reveal much about her past that night, except for the fact that she'd been a student at Indiana University, and had been visiting home when the infection first broke out. She didn't say anything else about her family, and Columbus was sure that because she was on her own, that they were all dead or infected somewhere. That was how it was with all of them.

"Oh, you don't have to keep calling me Geneva," she added, tossing a Frito in her mouth. "You can call me—"

"NO! No names," Tallahassee cut her off immediately. She jumped at his raised voice and blinked in surprise a few times before looking to Little Rock for clarification.

"So we don't get too attached to each other," she explained. Geneva just nodded, as if that made perfect sense to her.

An hour later, Tallahassee and Little Rock both drifted off to sleep. Columbus crawled into his sleeping bag as well, but he couldn't sleep. Geneva had set up her sleeping bag in between his and Little Rock's, and even though she was breathing heavily he wasn't really convinced that she was asleep. Sure enough, about half an hour later, she whispered to the back of his head.

"Are you awake?" she asked. Her voice almost startled him, and he turned to look at her and avoid waking up Tallahassee with their whispering.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Sleep usually doesn't come easily to me. Unless we're in the car," he said with a shrug. Too many opportunities for zombies to attack in the night—at least in the car, he knew someone was up and driving, keeping an eye out.

"Me either," she mumbled. She played with the corner of her pillowcase for a few moments before speaking up again.

"Hey, I…wanted to ask you. There was another one of you, wasn't there?" she said softly. She was avoiding his gaze and was instead focusing very intently on her nail beds.

Columbus had no idea how she'd figured it out, and didn't answer right away because he was so stunned. Perhaps Little Rock had told her. Or maybe she'd assumed three people couldn't possibly need THAT much food. Something along those lines.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to talk about," he told her rather sharply. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, but he really didn't want to talk about Wichita right now. Rather than look insulted, Geneva just nodded and turned back over in her sleeping bag.

"It's ok, I understand," she muttered. Columbus was a bit confused—why bother asking if she wasn't going to pester him about it? Maybe she purely had been curious. Still, the way she'd randomly asked that made it seem like it had been weighing heavily on her mind for some time.

Perhaps the reason she was interested was because she'd lost someone too. Feeling himself becoming rather sleepy, he started to drift off, wondering if his hunch was correct, and wondering if whoever Geneva had lost had meant as much to her as Wichita did to him.

* * *

They awoke the next morning around nine, and gathered their things in silence, except for the sound of Geneva eating some chips every once in a while. Tallahassee glared at her the whole time they packed up the car, and then slammed the passenger side door shut as Columbus went to reach for it.

Well, it appeared that Little Rock would be riding shotgun this time around.

Geneva had packed up her things into a large duffel bag. It was one of those brown ones with the L and the V all over them, which Columbus knew was some sort of designer or something. It was odd that Geneva herself looked like hell, yet her luggage probably cost more than his entire wardrobe.

Once they were packed up, Columbus climbed into the back seat and slid to the spot behind the driver's seat. The orange calico slipped in after him, lounging in the small middle seat and looking at him with interest. Geneva hopped in after him, buckled her seatbelt (did someone already tell her the rules?) and waited patiently for them to get on the road.

As they back out of the driveway, Little Rock opened the wrapper of a candy bar from their food supply as Tallahassee began to explain the rules to Geneva. Most of them were guidelines that Columbus had come up with and eventually gotten Tallahassee and Little Rock to abide to—such as buckling your seatbelt, working on cardio, etc. Then he got into the proper traveling etiquette.

"No car games. We don't do I Spy and all that shit," he explained. "If you need to use the bathroom, try and hold it until we stop to try and find food or gas. Finally, the most important rule of all is, if you see a Hostess truck on the side of the road, tell me immediately," he told her. He was damn serious about that one too.

Geneva wasn't sure if he was joking or not, so she looked at Columbus in confusion. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Trust me just…do it," he explained with a small smile. Geneva seemed to take this as a sufficient explanation and didn't question it any further.

They traveled in silence for about half an hour until Little Rock asked Geneva what some of her favorite tv shows had been before Zombieland. As the two girls started chatting about how awesome _The Bachelor_ was, Columbus couldn't help but admire how well Little Rock had adjusted to life without her sister. Most days, you couldn't even tell that she had suffered such a huge loss—she just seemed so happy all the time. How did she do it?

"What shows did you like to watch Columbus?" Geneva asked with a smile, trying to bring him into the conversation.

He shrugged. "I never really watched TV. I'm not really into all that reality shows and stuff like that," he added for clarification. It seemed like that was all TV had been before Zombieland. Why weren't there any good science fiction shows like Star Trek on anymore?

"What about movies?" she asked, twirling the end of her braid with her finger.

"Ummm…Star Wars," he said, instantly wishing he hadn't said that. Star Wars was a sure fire way to convince anyone that you were a complete and total nerd. And a virgin. Both of which were true in his case.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tallahassee chuckled.

Geneva chuckled as well, but not in a condescending kind of way. "I really hope you're talking about the original three—a real fan knows the last three are complete and utter crap," she said with a wide grin.

Columbus blinked. "You—you like Star Wars?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, not enough to build models of the Death Star in my free time or anything, but they're pretty good movies. Oh, and Indiana Jones too! The original ones, of course—those are always classics," she told him.

Maybe it was the blonde hair, or the designer luggage, but Columbus would have never in a million years have pegged Geneva as a Star Wars fan. He vaguely wondered if she was into comic books too, but he wasn't about to ask that. Star Wars and comic books just always seemed to go hand and hand.

"Which one is Indiana Jones again?" Little Rock asked in confusion.

"You know, the first thing we're doing once we get across the border is schooling you on classic films of the 20th century," Tallahassee told her. Geneva laughed, which actually got a small chuckle out of Columbus as well.

Little Rock was right. It was kind of nice having another girl around. Things felt almost normal again.

Almost.


End file.
